This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching conduits to a fitting and more particularly to a specially configured conduit coupling and apparatus.
Attaching hoses and tubes to fittings to form a reliable fluid-tight coupling has presented problems over the years. For example, Deutschese Reich 424980 (1926) provides a spring for driving an interiorly threaded sleeve onto the hose. These threads are at a different taper than that of the sleeve or fitting and bite into the outside of the hose to compress the sleeve about the hose and the hose about the fitting, thereby retarding loosening or pull-off of the hose from the fitting. Dutch Pat. No. 27183 (1932) provides a coupling nut which is threadably advanced about the sleeve in a direction that drives the outer sleeve up onto the fitting and about the hose to increase the pressure between the hose and fitting. These means have proven unsuccessful over the time that is desired by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a conduit coupling has a fluid fitting and a locking sleeve. The fluid fitting has portions which are insertable within a conduit for expanding adjacent portions thereof. The locking sleeve is locatable on an exterior portion of the conduit longitudinally proximate with at least one portion of the fluid fitting inserted within the conduit. Thus, the conduit is clampingly secured between the locking sleeve and the fluid fitting.
In one aspect of the conduit coupling of the present invention, a centering mechanism centers a fluid fitting in relation to a locking sleeve. In another aspect of the present invention, the conduit coupling is bi-conical. In a further aspect of the conduit coupling of the present invention, an elastomeric seal is provided. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the conduit coupling provides a snap together quick connection.
The conduit coupling of the present invention is advantageous over conventional connections since the present invention can be quickly and easily assembled by hand. The present invention is also less expensive to manufacture and assemble than traditional connections. Moreover, the present invention provides a much more reliable fluid seal between the coupling and the conduit. A variety of different types of pressure or vacuum confining conduits are shown and described herein. The foregoing and other advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description wherein: